kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Kabuto: Birth! Gatack Hyper Form!!
In , Arata Kagami seeks to get the Hyper Zecter just like Souji Tendou, so he tries to emulate Tendou. Once he realizes that he has to be himself, the Hyper Zecter appears and allows him to transform into Kamen Rider Gatack Hyper Form, which only appears in the DVD. The Kabuto and Gatack Zecters speak to Tendou and Kagami throughout the DVD, voiced by Tomokazu Seki and Kōji Yusa, respectively. Synopsis ''to be added Plot The special starts with Arata Kagami watching a video of the appearance of Kabuto Hyper Form at the Bistro La Salle, and he too wants to use the Hyper Zecter. However, the Gatack Zecter tells him that the Hyper Zecter is owned by Kabuto and only Souji Tendou can wield it. When Tendou arrives at the Bistro, Kagami says to Tendou that he wants to be him. Tendou says this is impossible, but the Kabuto Zecter says that he can teach Kagami to be more like Tendou, of which there are five secrets. The first is cooking, at which Tendou tries to teach Kagami how to make an omelet, but Kagami smashes the egg against the bowl. The second secret is being nice to your little sister or brother, where Kagami acts like an older brother for Juka. This is sabotaged by the appearance of a cockroach in the Tendou household and Kagami's attempts to exterminate it. The Zecters then go on to describe the different personalities of the users and their finishing attacks: Kabuto's confidence and Avalanche Slash; TheBee's leadership, selflessness and Rider Sting; Drake's love of freedom and Rider Shooting; Sasword's constant reach for the top and Rider Slash; Kick Hopper's destructiveness and Rider Jump & Kick (as well as pointing out the reversibility option of the Hopper Zecter); and Gatack's "doing one's best to be straightforward" (or so the Gatack Zecter thinks) and Rider Cutting. When Kagami is done tearing apart the Tendou's living room, the third secret is revealed: always listening to one's grandmother's or grandfather's words. Tendou says one of his grandmother's sayings, and then Kagami tries to remember what his grandfather says, but he is met with his grandfather screaming at him and asking why he never calls. The fourth secret, fashion sense, is then described, showing off Tendou's natural ability to look good in whatever he wears. Kagami tries to emulate this with various animal costumes and a sumo costume, until realizing how hard it is to look good in everything. The fifth secret is fighting smart and stylishly, at which Kagami tries to fight several Worms. He takes the Pupa Worms down, but when it comes to the two Camponotus Worms, he gets distracted by trying to perform a perfect Rider Kick in Kabuto's style. He then realizes that it is better to just be himself, after which Tendou recalls that his grandmother said that it was all right to imitate others if only to find out more about yourself. Then, two Hyper Zecters appear, and Hyper Kabuto and Hyper Gatack take down the two remaining Worms with double Hyper Kicks. In the end, Kagami only wants to have a meaning for his name, for which Tendou gives him one that says "The man who washes (Arata) his face in front of a mirror (Kagami) everyday." Kagami does not like it, to which Tendou jokes that Kagami must not wash his face in the morning often. Continuity and Placement *This special most likely takes place after episode 34, due to Kagami watching Hyper Kabuto's footage from that episode at the beginning of the DVD. **In addition, it may be happening before episode 36, as apart from mentioning Hopper Zecter's reversibility option, there is no mention of PunchHopper from the Zecters when they describe the personalities of the users. **Of course, considering that the Zecters talk without surprising anyone, which never happens in the show, this special may not be intended to be canon at all, especially as the footage Kagami was watching was from during a Hyper Clock Up which no cameras should be fast enough to capture. Cast * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Forms Used *Kabuto - Masked Form, Rider Form, Hyper Form *Gatack - Masked Form, Rider Form, Hyper Form Errors to be added Notes *Hyper Gatack only consisted of a breast plate and a newly designed helmet. However, he does retain the Double Caliburs. *Though Hyper Battle Videos featured exclusive content such as weapons before, this is the first HBV to feature a new Rider Form exclusive to the special. **Hyper Gatack also appeared in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' PS2 video game. Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Hyper Battle Videos